The role of Pim serine/threonine kinases in the pathogenesis and therapy of hematological malignancies and solid cancers is of interest to the medical community. Pim proteins are constitutively active and are over-expressed in a subset of human cancers, many of hematological origin. Pim kinases also regulate aspects of transformation and drug resistance in hematological malignancies such as DLBCL, MM, and AML where they are overexpressed or mutated. Aberrant expression of Pim-1 or Pim-2 promotes tumor development in mouse models of lymphoma and prostate cancer. Elevated Pim-1 levels correlate with poor prognosis in DLBCL and mantle cell lymphoma. Pims play a role in some solid tumors (e.g. prostate cancer, and head and neck cancer). Whereas elevated levels of Pim-1 and Pim-2 were mostly found in hematological malignancies and prostate cancer, increased Pim-3 expression was observed in different solid tumors. Pim kinases are constitutively active and their activity supports in vitro and in vivo tumour cell growth and survival through modification of an increasing number of common as well as isoform-specific substrates including several cell cycle regulators and apoptosis mediators. Pim-1 mediates homing and migration of normal and malignant hematopoietic cells by regulating chemokine receptor surface expression. Knockdown experiments by RNA interference or dominant-negative acting mutants suggested that Pim kinases are important for maintenance of a transformed phenotype and therefore potential therapeutic targets.
There exists a need for compounds that inhibit the growth of tumors, treat cancer, modulate cell cycle arrest, and/or inhibit molecules such as Pim-1, Pim-2, or Pim-3 and pharmaceutical formulations and medicaments that contain such compounds.